Abrazame
by viento
Summary: Talvez esta sea la ultima vez que puedan estar juntas, la ultima vez que compartan su calor, y es por eso que Fate Testarossa tiene algo que pedirle a Nanoha Takamachi...


_La canción Abrázame del grupo Camila y los personajes de MSLN no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus respectivos autores._

_**ABRAZAME**_

_**One shot**_

_**Por: Viento**_

__-_-_-_-_-__

_Se sentía desesperada…_

_Parecía que su mente estaba desconectada por completo de su cuerpo…_

_Temblaba aun cuando ella intentaba detener los espasmos…_

_Sus manos sudaban y durante momentos se sacudían inconscientemente._

_Todo el cuerpo le parecía terriblemente pesado, como si se clavara al piso con cada paso._

_Sus ojos -ahora enrojecidos- le escocían…_

_El aire que respiraba le parecía dolorosamente espeso y por momentos insuficiente._

_Y aun con todo esto… siguió corriendo…_

Atravesando pasillos de un blanco demasiado brillante y con el olor a detergentes y desinfectantes impregnando cada rincón de las paredes y pisos.

Mientras seguía su recorrido desesperado le llegaban los distintos sonidos –naturales para un hospital- desagradables y desesperantes de gente desconocida que gemía, lloraba, gritaba…

_Sufría…_

Y aun cuando no lo deseara pensar, aunque intentara con todas las fuerzas que era capaz de reunir en esos instantes desterrar esa idea de su mente se vio superada por el cansancio mental y físico.

Entonces esa terrible palabra surgió en su cabeza.

_Muriendo…_

Sin importarle ninguna regla de la TSAB le pidió a Raising Heart que localizara a Hayate o a cualquiera de sus conocidos dentro del edificio.

La pequeña esfera brillo por un instante y después le informo con su voz mecánica que todos se encontraban en el tercer piso del lugar.

Sin saber como había sido posible aumento el ritmo de su carrera, no le importo que algunas enfermeras y doctores le gritaran que estaba prohibido, solo importaba cruzar aquel lugar infestado de enfermedad y muerte y encontrar una explicación al sentimiento de dolor infinito y desesperación que no le dejaban respirar.

Cuando se detuvo frente a las puertas metálicas del elevador y presiono el botón para llamarlo, le pareció que los segundos pasaban con una velocidad de vértigo y las malditas puertas no se abrían.

Dio media vuelta y acelero hacia las escaleras de emergencia que había a unos cuantos metros de ella.

De un golpe se introdujo en estas y comenzó su ascenso lo más rápido que pudo.

Subió los escalones que le faltaban en un suspiro y cuando regresaba al bullicio de los pasillos del tercer piso del Hospital una figura familiar a la lejanía le hizo rogarle a su cansado cuerpo que hiciera un último esfuerzo.

Con un ultimo sprint alcanzo a la joven que estaba recargada en la pared con una expresión por demás sombría que no hizo sino que su pulso se acelerara aun mas.

-¡Hayate!- grito, tomando a la comandante de los brazos y sacudiéndola con impaciencia mientras esta seguía con la mirada fija en el adoquinado.

-¡¡Contéstame!! ¡¿Que fue lo que paso?!- su mirada era suplicante necesitaba saber que era lo que sucedía ¿porque era que su amiga tenia el rostro tan pálido y demacrado?

Los ojos de Hayate Yagami se hicieron vidriosos, evidenciando que las lagrimas estaban presentes en su mirada y mientras intentaba que su cerebro armara el puzzle en que se había convertido todo, el tacto de unas fuertes manos alejándola de la chica castaña la hicieron girar, topándose con un par de ojos de un azul mas obscuro que el propio.

-Signum…- logro articular, esperando que fuera suficiente para que la guerrera entendiera su suplica desesperada, pero para su absoluta sorpresa los orbes marinos la evitaron, aunque en los pocos segundos que los pudo observar le parecieron vacios, sin la misma chispa que le veía desde que la hubiera conocido, incluso tristes, como si pudieran quebrarse en cualquier instante y de un solo soplido.

Y entonces su corazón pareció quebrarse un poco, justo como los ojos de la Guerrera de la Espada.

Porque ella jamás había visto así a la joven de cabellos rosados.

_Y eso la asustaba..._

Cuando intentaba encontrar fuerzas para preguntar nuevamente que era lo que pasaba la mujer frente ella pareció alarmarse por algo y no supo porque hasta que vio una puerta de color grisáceo abrirse y dar paso a una Shamal que parecía a punto de desmayarse.

La doctora se sujeto al marco de la puerta hasta que Signum se acerco y la sostuvo con suavidad de los brazos, entonces sus ojos violáceos se encontraron con los azules de la joven maga.

Con un esfuerzo se acerco a ella –siendo seguida por Signum- y le hablo con su tono de voz maternal pero algo quebrado, parecía como si hubiera estado llorando.

-Nanoha, necesito que seas fuerte… -hizo una pausa para tomar aire y de paso tranquilizarse también- Fate fue herida mientras estaba en una misión, al parecer los enemigos le tendieron una trampa… -esta vez la líder de los Guerreros Velka apoyo una mano en su hombro intentando que su compañera recordara que no tenían tiempo para explicaciones- ella… esta muy delicada…

La voz de la rubia pareció quebrarse nuevamente y dando un profundo suspiro recobro su mirada llena de profesionalismo, después de todo un medico no podía mostrarse débil porque tiene que apoyar a la familia de sus pacientes.

_Aunque este paciente fuera la niña que vio crecer desde que tenía apenas 8 años._

-Pero se va a recuperar, ¿verdad Shamal?, Todo va estar bien ¿cierto? –rogo internamente para que la doctora le contestara con una sonrisa tranquila y le dijera _"no te preocupes, todo va a estar bien"_, mas cuando la miro a los ojos vio como estos se quebraban, igual que con la líder Velka, haciendo que la grieta de su corazón se hiciera aun mas larga y profunda.

_Más dolorosa…_

-El daño que recibió fue muy grave, no hemos podido hacer mucho para ayudarla… la magia no funciona con heridas de esa magnitud –le contesto con voz estrangulada, parecía que estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no soltarse a llorar.

Por un instante su cerebro no entendió lo que la guerrera del Lago le acababa de decir, después, cuando todo cobro sentido, empezó a negar con la cabeza, con los ojos abiertos a lo máximo y rogando porque todo fuera una terrible pesadilla, y entonces ella despertaría y vería a Fate sana y salva regalándole esa sonrisa que era solo para ella y luego le contaría sobre su sueño y la Enforcer se echaría a reír diciéndole algo como _"que imaginación la tuya Nanoha"_

"_Por favor que sea un sueño, por favor que sea un sueño, que sea un sueño…"_

-Lo siento Nanoha…

-No, no, no, no, NO, NO, **¡¡NO!!** –empezó a gritar al tiempo que se cubría los oídos con ambas manos, intentando que aquella pesadilla desapareciera.

_**¡¡PLAFF¡¡**_

De pronto sintió un intenso dolor en la mejilla e inconscientemente se llevo una mano al lugar lastimado, entonces miro frente a ella a Vita con la mano levantada, parecía que la pequeña guerrera la había abofeteado.

-Porque…-no logro terminar su pregunta cuando sintió como la pelirroja le daba un buen empujón que la hizo perder el equilibrio y caer al piso.

Cuando apenas se levantaba la pequeña la tomo con fuerza de la camisa blanca de su uniforme y le grito con furia.

-¡¡Escúchate Nanoha!! ,¡¡Negando como una niña pequeña y asustada como si eso fuera a curar a Fate mágicamente!! –Tomo aire y liberando su agarre en una mano señalo la puerta frente a la que estaban- ¡¡ella esta en ese cuarto luchando contra el cansancio y el dolor solo para poder verte y tu estas desperdiciando ese valioso tiempo con idioteces!! ¡¡Reacciona!! –cuando termino la soltó con rudeza y le dio la espalda, sintiéndose demasiado enojada e impotente como para poder controlarse camino unos pasos y estrello su puño contra la pared.

"_¡¡Ella esta en ese cuarto luchando contra el cansancio y el dolor solo para poder verte…!!"_

Las palabras se repitieron una y otra vez en su cabeza como un eco interminable y sonrió con tristeza al darse cuenta que Vita tenia mucha razón.

Debía aprovechar el poco o mucho tiempo que tuviera con la joven Enforcer.

Como si pudiera leer su mente Signum agrego: –Lindy-san, Chrono y los demás ya la hemos visto, solo faltas tú.

Hayate, que había permanecido callada durante todo el tiempo se acerco y la empujo con suavidad hacia la puerta.

-Quiere verte, no la hagas esperar más.

Miro a su amiga durante un instante, luego se giro y observo a cada uno de los Guerreros Velka que se encontraban con ella y les regalo una sonrisa triste.

Camino un poco y se detuvo con una mano en el pomo de la puerta, dudosa.

-¿Nanoha?

-Hay… acaso hay… alguna esperanza de que… ella…

La Guerrera del Lago observo el piso durante unos segundos antes de contestarle a la chica, sabia que seria inútil mentirle.

-Como te dije, la magia no puede curar heridas de su magnitud, sin embargo medicamente hemos hecho todo lo posible… -soltó un largo suspiro mientras veía que la joven maga la observaba de reojo, esperando…- tiene muy pocas posibilidades de mejorar…

-Pero entonces… las tiene ¿no es así? –la interrumpió dándose la vuelta completamente para encararla, dejando ver en su rostro la desesperación que sentía.

-Si las tiene –contesto, mientras que su mano era tomada con suavidad por Signum, dándole fuerzas, y la castaña asentía quedamente.

-Gracias Shamal…

Sin mas giro y abrió la puerta con lentitud.

Camino con pasos inseguros hasta estar completamente adentro, dejando así el bullicio de los pasillos tras de ella.

Sintiendo su corazón latir desbocado se detuvo cerca de la puerta cerrada y observo la cama y los aparatos que había al centro del cuarto del mismo blanco que había visto en los pasillos y por desgracia –pensó- con el mismo olor.

Se acerco un poco mas, sintiéndose tan asustada como nunca en su vida había estado.

**Tienes que saber que es lo último que pido,**

**Que estoy desesperada y según mis latidos**

**No me queda mucho tiempo a mi favor…**

En la cama con los ojos cerrados y tan pálida como un fantasma, se encontraba Fate, Nanoha involuntariamente se llevo una mano a la boca, sintiéndose estremecer por la escena que sus ojos veían.

La joven rubia se encontraba conectada a varios aparatos, no sabia para qué eran la mayoría, solo pudo identificar el del latido cardiaco, que marcaba un ritmo alarmantemente bajo.

Tenía también varias bolsas de medicamento, suero y sangre que iban directamente a uno de sus brazos.

Pero lo que más la sorprendió fue el hecho de que el cuerpo de su amiga estaba casi por completo vendado o por lo menos lo que dejaban ver las sabanas que la cubrían.

Tenia ambos brazos vendados, la mano izquierda, incluso el cuello y el vendaje de la cabeza estaba manchado de rojo escarlata, aun podía ver algunos de los golpes que la joven se había llevado en la lucha y que los médicos no habían cubierto con gasa.

Con cuidado se acerco a la silla que había a un lado de la cama y se sentó, no queriendo despertar a la chica herida.

_Bip, bip, bip, bip, bip, bip…_

El ritmo de la maquina aumento un poco, preocupando a la maga blanca que se había acercado para ver que era lo que estaba mal con Fate y en ese momento se encontró con un par de orbes borgoña que la veían con cariño.

**Y antes de perder de vista mí camino,**

**Quiero mirarte un poco**

**Y soñar que el destino**

**Es junto a ti mi amor.**

-Na…noha –pronuncio con lentitud, reflejando en la voz el cansancio que sentía.

Con mucho esfuerzo la Enforcer le regalo una sonrisa, una que le decía que era feliz de poder verla nuevamente… pero fue también una que hizo que toda la fuerza de voluntad de Nanoha se quebrara en pedazos y se soltara a llorar como una niña pequeña en el regazo de su amiga.

-¡¡L-lo s-sie-ento F-fate-c-chan!! –sollozo la castaña, mas la única respuesta que recibió fue la mano de su amiga acariciando con lentitud su cabello.

Estuvieron un momento en silencio mientras Nanoha recuperaba las fuerzas para ver nuevamente a la rubia a los ojos, aunque no sabia que podría decirle no era que pudiera empezar a conversar con algo _como "!oye¡ dijeron que tienes un 98% de probabilidades de morir, que mal ¿no?",_ mas en ese instante sus ideas fueron interrumpidas por la suave voz de Fate.

-Nanoha, por favor… quiero… que estés tranquila… no me gusta… que estés llorando por… mi causa…

_**BIP, BIP, BIP, BIP, BIP…**_

El ritmo en el monitor a su lado empezó a aumentar con rapidez, la maga blanca se aparto con premura cuando su compañera quito la mano de su cabeza y sujeto las sabanas con fuerza, al tiempo que apretaba los ojos y luchaba para que los gemidos de dolor no escaparan de su boca.

-¡¡Fate-chan!!

Al ver que el pequeño ataque que la Enforcer sufría no remitía, se levanto y pensó en llamar a Shamal para que la ayudara, pero un agarre en su muñeca la detuvo, cuando se giro se encontró con la joven herida que respiraba profundamente intentando tranquilizarse.

-No…por favor –suplico al ver la expresión desconcertada de la maga blanca- si los llamas… no me dejaran… verte otra vez…

-¡¡Pero Fate-chan…!!

-Por favor Nanoha… quédate conmigo

**Quédate un segundo aquí**

**A hacerme compañía**

**Y quédate tantito más**

**Quiero sentirte mía**

Ante la petición de la rubia sus ojos volvieron a vidriarse pero en esta ocasión no dejo que las lágrimas salieran, tenia que ser fuerte para apoyar a su amiga.

_Tenia que ser fuerte por ambas…_

Una cálida mano le acaricio la mejilla con delicadeza, después la dueña de aquella mano intento levantarse haciendo un esfuerzo, pero lo único que consiguió fue que la herida ya sangrante de su cabeza se lastimara mas.

Nanoha de inmediato busco a su alrededor algo con que poder limpiar el hilillo de sangre que le había escurrido hasta el cuello volviendo el tejido de los vendajes de color rojo.

Tomo un poco de gasa que encontró en un cajón y limpio con suavidad el líquido obscuro, siendo consiente de la mirada penetrante de su amiga que no la perdía de vista, sentía que le estaba pidiendo algo.

Por fin, sin saber muy bien que hacer, subió a la cama y se acomodo junto a Fate que de inmediato se acurruco contra su cuerpo con mucho cuidado y recargo la cabeza contra el hombro de la castaña.

-Recuerdo que al principio, cuando apenas nos conocimos, no te gustaba que me acercara tanto a ti. –comento la Instructora con una pequeña sonrisa adornando sus labios y dejando descansar su cabeza contra el respaldo de la cama.

-No era que… no me gustara –contesto la rubia- es solo que… no estaba… acostumbrada…

-¿Acostumbrada? –pregunto la castaña, mientras observaba a su amiga sonreír

-A ser querida… -explico por fin.

La maga blanca paso un brazo por sobre los hombros de la joven y la atrajo un poco mas a su cuerpo, no sabia cuanto tiempo les quedaba juntas y quería –con todas sus fuerzas- que el calor que envolvía su cuerpo en esos momentos no la abandonara jamás.

**Y abrázame…, y abrázame…,**

**Y abrázame…, y abrázame…**

El único sonido que se escucho durante unos minutos fue el rítmico sonido del monitor a su lado, ambas jóvenes disfrutando del calor que compartían y de su compañía.

-¿Nanoha?

-¿Qué pasa Fate-chan? –pregunto la maga separándose unos centímetros para poder ver el rostro de su amiga.

-¿Donde están los demás?

-¿Los demás? ¿Te refieres a Hayate y sus guardianes?

La rubia asintió aun recargada en su hombro y se quedo en silencio esperando la respuesta.

-Mmmm, pues todos estaban afuera del cuarto, esperando para saber como sigues.

Fate se acurruco mas contra Nanoha, mientras esta giraba para quedar cara a cara con ella y sujeto con mucha suavidad su mano sana, acariciándola en pequeños círculos con uno de sus dedos.

-¿Te preocupa algo Fate-chan?

-Hayate se veía mal cuando entro a verme –contesto y la castaña recordó el semblante sombrío que su amiga tenia cuando llego al hospital-. Y Signum parecía muy muy triste igual que todos los Guerreros Velka… -hablo con un tono de voz cada vez mas bajo al tiempo que tomaba la mano de su acompañante y le daba un pequeño apretón- Mama y Arf estaban llorando, las escuche cuando salieron del cuarto, y onii-chan golpeo con fuerza la pared varias veces… -la Enforcer no termino la frase cuando un absceso de tos la interrumpió, la instructora la ayudo a levantarse un poco y le sobo con suavidad la espalda esperando así ayudar a su amiga aunque fuera un poco.

Después de unos instantes la rubia pudo controlarse, Nanoha le pidió que se acostara nuevamente y no se percato de que la chica herida veía fijamente la mano con que se había cubierto la boca al momento de toser.

-¿Fate-chan? –la llamo cuando se dio cuenta de que no contestaba y la joven lo único que hizo fue mostrarle la mano que, ahora, tenia rastros de sangre.

Nanoha se quedo de piedra, sabia dentro de su mente, que su amiga empeoraba un poco con cada minuto que pasaba y eso la hacia sentirse increíblemente asustada.

Lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue tomar con delicadeza la mano manchada y limpiarla con cuidado, luego, intento acostar nuevamente a Fate y la abrazo con precaución de no lastimarla

-Todo esto… no debería estar… pasando –hablo con la voz algo ronca, mientras tomaba bocanadas de aire por la boca y se aferraba con desesperación a la camisa de su mejor amiga que luchaba contra el llanto y las ganas de gritar por la desesperación de ver sufrir a la joven que amaba en secreto y no poder hacer nada para ayudarla.

-Tengo… miedo… Nanoha…

**Hoy me he dado cuenta**

**Que no había sentido**

**Tanto miedo antes,**

**Que yo no decido,**

**Que dios lo hace mejor**

En ese momento, al escuchar la frase de su amiga, Nanoha sintió que su corazón - ya de por si lastimado- empezaba a ceder y se partía en pedazos, mientras sujetaba con un poco mas de fuerza a la Enforcer que temblaba entre sus brazos.

-Tranquila Fate-chan… -le pidió con voz dulce y un poco quebrada- todo va a estar bien, Fate-chan es la persona mas fuerte que he conocido y se que no se dará por vencida sin antes haber luchado con todas sus fuerzas

-Na…noha…

-Shhh –la silencio con cariño, meciéndola con suavidad como si fuera una niña pequeña- todo va a estar bien

La maga blanca siguió susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras al oído, intentando también poder creérselas ella misma.

Al cabo de unos instantes la joven herida pareció calmarse pero el pequeño ataque de nervios había hecho que le costara un poco de trabajo respirar, por lo que la Instructora tomo una mascarilla que había en la cabecera de la cama y se la coloco en el rostro.

-Sera mejor que te la pongas un momento para que puedas respirar mejor –su amiga la observo un tanto incomoda pero aun así asintió.

-¿Estas segura de que no quieres que llame a Shamal? –inquirió Nanoha, preocupada por la repentina decaída pero Fate la miro fijamente y negó con la cabeza, tomo con una mano temblorosa la mascara de oxigeno para quitársela y explicarle.

-Si la llamas… vendrán otros… médicos para… aplicarme medicamentos que… seguramente terminarían… por dormirme...

-Pero… -intento hacerla cambiar de idea pero se encontró con un dedo de Fate en sus labios impidiéndole terminar la oración- Ahora… lo único… que quiero… es estar contigo…

**Y antes de perder de vista mí camino**

**Quiero mirarte un poco**

**Y soñar que el destino**

**Es junto a ti, mi amor**

-Esta bien Fate-chan –acepto, acomodándose nuevamente a un costado de la chica y poniéndole la mascara en el rostro- pero solo si te dejas eso puesto

A la rubia no le hizo ninguna gracia pero de buena manera acepto y se acurruco cerca de su amiga donde sentía que siempre estaría a salvo, Nanoha como respuesta paso un brazo sobre los hombros de la herida y con miedo de lastimarla le acaricio la espalda.

Fue después de unos minutos que Fate sintió una nueva oleada de dolor recorrerle el cuerpo, le parecía que del centro de su pecho, con cada latido de su corazón, el malestar se expandía hasta sus extremidades y regresaba aumentado por mil causando así que se estremeciera, intentando que su acompañante no se diera cuenta.

-¿Tienes frio? –escucho la pregunta en la voz de la maga blanca que frotaba su espalda con mas fuerza intentando que así disminuyeran los temblores que le provocaba el ramalazo de dolor.

-Un…poco… -logro contestarle, por un instante creyó que no podría aguantar mucho mas tiempo, se sentía al limite de lo que su cuerpo resistía y como para secundar sus pensamientos el medidor de frecuencia cardiaca aumento su ritmo de golpe.

Entonces le llego la suave voz de Nanoha en un susurro, le estaba cantando alguna canción que en esos momentos no reconoció, pero que fue suficiente para disminuir el malestar.

-I don't want this moment to ever end, where every thing's nothing without you. I wait here forever just to, to see you smile, cause it's true… I am nothing without you…

-G-gracias…

-¿Te sientes un poco mejor?

-Si… gracias a ti

**Quédate un segundo aquí**

**A hacerme compañía,**

**Y quédate tantito más**

**Quiero sentirte mía.**

-Nanoha… necesito decirte… algo

-¿Decirme algo? –inquirió curiosa, acariciando una de sus mejillas con ternura

-Tal vez no sea… el momento… pero…

-¿Pero?

La rubia se levanto un poco, quito la mascara de su rostro aun cuando la castaña intento detenerla y tomo sus manos, dejándose perder un instante en las pupilas azules que brillaban con preocupación.

-Fate-chan… -un dedo evito que siguiera hablando, el mismo que se desplazo por sus labios, delineándolos, como si quisiera memorizarlos con todo detalle.

Después acaricio su mejilla con dulzura, intentando no rozar la piel blanca con el burdo tejido de sus vendajes, como si pudiera lastimar a la joven con tan simple roce.

La instructora se sonrojo notablemente al sentir las caricias que le proporcionaba y su corazón empezó una carrera desbocada que amenazaba con hacerla perder la cordura.

-Cuando salí esta mañana… a la misión lo hice… con una idea en mente… quería regresar para…. poder decirte lo que sentía... –dio un gran suspiro intentando encontrar el valor necesario para seguir- hace ya un tiempo… me di cuenta de que… la amistad que sentía por ti… ha cambiado…

-¿Cambiado? ¿A que te refieres? –indago asustada, temerosa de saber que tal vez Fate ya no la quería a su lado.

-Si… ese sentimiento… se volvió mucho mas profundo… te volviste necesaria en mi vida… necesaria para seguir respirando… para que mi corazón siguiera latiendo… para seguir adelante… porque… yo… me enamore profundamente… de ti… Nanoha Takamachi…

La instructora abrió los ojos, sorprendida, sus mejillas sumamente ruborizadas y el aire le parecía insuficiente en los pulmones, ¿Acaso era verdad? ¿Fate se había enamorado de ella?

La miro confundida durante unos momentos, pero lo único que hizo la rubia fue sonreírle, era aquella sonrisa reservada solo para ella y por fin las lágrimas lograron escapar de sus ojos.

Esta vez eran lágrimas de felicidad…

Se acerco con cuidado hasta quedar solamente a unos centímetros del rostro de la Enforcer, pudiendo sentir el cálido aliento que la acariciaba y tomando el rostro frente a ella con ambas manos desapareció la escasa distancia que había entre sus labios.

**Dame una razón para quedarme**

**Yo no quiero tu compasión**

**Quiero que estés conmigo,**

**Hasta que me haya ido.**

El contacto fue dulce, duro apenas unos segundos pero basto para hacer sentir a las chicas que se encontraban entre nubes.

Cuando se separaron fue Fate quien sujeto a la castaña, pasó los brazos por su cuello y junto sus labios nuevamente, esta vez con más pasión y entrega, dejando a ambas agitadas.

Nanoha rompió el contacto solo lo suficiente para poder ver a la rubia a los ojos, aquellos en los que podría perderse eternamente, junto su frente con la de la otra y dándole un rápido beso le confeso.

-También te amo Fate Testarossa Harlaown…

La sonrisa de la Enforcer se ensancho y un instante después se vio rodeada por el cálido abrazo de su acompañante que la empezó a mecer con lentitud.

-¿Eso significa que… serás mi novia?

La pregunta hizo que la maga blanca riera encantada, como respuesta le robo otro beso apasionado y le susurro al oído de manera seductora.

-Ya se estaba tardando en pedírmelo Señorita

-¿Y entonces?

-Claro que quiero ser tu novia tontita… -se alejo para darle un golpecito juguetón en la nariz y sonreírle nuevamente.

Un momento después de estar abrazadas, el sonido del monitor atrajo la atención de la castaña, la pantalla mostraba los latidos disminuyendo lentamente.

Asustada Nanoha se separo para ver a la rubia en sus brazos, tenia los ojos cerrados y su respiración parecía irregular.

-¡¡Fate-chan, despierta por favor!!

La joven herida fue acomodada nuevamente en su cama y le coloco la mascarilla en el rostro, pero el sonido del monitor seguía disminuyendo.

-Nano… ha… -hablo en un tono de voz que demostraba su extremo cansancio, con los ojos entre abiertos y una pequeña sonrisa adornando su rostro- lo lamento… pero… estoy muy cansada…

La instructora sabía perfectamente lo que eso significaba, fue ahí que su corazón se rompió por completo en diminutos pedazos y con furia limpio un par de lágrimas que habían logrado escapar de sus ojos, no quería que Fate la viera llorar.

-Esta bien Fate-chan, descansa, yo estaré aquí para cuando despiertes, lo prometo.

-Abrázame… Nanoha… -pidió en un susurro y de inmediato la castaña obedeció, colocándose a su lado en la cama y dejando que se recargara en su pecho.

-Te amo… Nanoha…

-También te amo Fate-chan, por siempre lo hare… -sin poder aguantar mas, las lagrimas escurrieron por sus mejillas mojando el cuello de su camisa blanca y así permaneció un momento hasta que con voz casi inaudible escucho a la rubia decir algo que jamás olvidaría en toda su vida.

-Siempre… te… amare… Nanoha…

**Tienes que saber**

**Que es lo último que pido,**

**Que estoy desesperada**

**Y según mis latidos,**

**No me queda mucho…**

**Tiempo a mi favor…**

**FIN.**

Waaaaa!!, por fin termine el que considero un reto personal ya que nunca había intentado escribir un one shot y parece que lo conseguí jejejeje XD. La verdad quise dejar un poco a su elección el final de la historia recordemos que Shamal comenta que nuestra rubia favorita tiene posibilidades de recuperarse (aunque sean muy pocas) pero bueno decidan ustedes.

Me despido no sin antes agradecer a mi mamá quien siempre me apoya con mis proyectos, a Kida que aunque ahora esta por demás ocupada con cosas de la escuela y no pudo revisar esta historia (por si no se dieron cuenta XD XD) me a ayudado mucho y por su puesto a ustedes lectores que gastaron algo de su tiempo en leer este fic, espero hayan disfrutado tanto leyéndolo como yo disfrute escribiéndolo!!!

**Dedicado especialmente para una persona muy especial que siempre brindo su apoyo cuando se le necesitaba y decidió adelantársenos en el camino… Gracias por tu amor.**


End file.
